Was it luck, or Fate?
by Misuri Hitchako
Summary: A small space pod had crashed on to a planet known as earth, and now twenty years later the owner of that pod has grown quite attached to their surroundings and the people they associate with. Little do they know of the terrible onslaught of destruction that awaits them for years to come. Vegeta/OC feel free to review they make me happy :3
1. Chapter 1

****Hallo! Ok before you grab the pitchforks and rotten produce I would like a chance to explain myself…****

****Gohan: Too late….****

****Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-****

****Yami: Ok so while shes out hiding from you we will be the ones explaining basically why shes been dumping her stories left and right.****

****Piccolo: Where the F ck did you come from?! ****

****Malik: She jus got her laptop back from the shadow realm known as the parents. So any inspiration she had for any of her other stories are thrown down the toilet by the time she gets a chance to update.****

****Piccolo: And where the-****

****Ryou: So to make up for the fact that she has missed out on almost all of her stories , today she has dedicated herself to updating all of her stories at least one chapter or more depending on how much time she spends on it.****

*****peeks* Are they calm now?****

****Gohan: For the most part I think they just want you to get on with this new story and go to continuing your other ones.****

****Alrighty! Then without further ado lets get this party started!****

****Everyone: The following is a non-profit fan based fiction story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.****

****Chapter one: Chance Meeting ****

A woman runs throughout the hallways of the palace, carrying a small looking parcel in her arms. Sweat begins to run down her forehead as she dodges between warriors trying to get to the small ship she had set up. At last after what felt like a lifetime of running she made it to the small space pod. She caught her breath and looked down at the small parcel. This had to work, she thought to herself. She gasped, startled, as a banging came from the door she had sealed behind her.

"Woman! What do you think you are doing? Open this door this instant!" A commanding voice came from the other side.

The small parcel stirred, the woman looked down at the blue and green eyes that looked back at her sleepily. The parcel that she carried was a small child, a female with one green eye and one blue eye. The woman holding the child cooed at her while brushing her red hair away from her eyes. The child closed its eyes once more into slumber. The banging continued, this time less patient, and the woman rushes to the control panel of the pod. After typing in the coordinates she placed the sleeping girl in the pod. The woman had to brush a small rebel tear that had rolled down her face.

" Be safe, Arya," Was all the child heard from its mother as the pod door closed and began the take off sequence. Then faster than the speed of sound, the pod was gone. It flew among the stars now headed towards its destination. The woman looked after the pod that held the precious cargo. Her face filled with hope, then to it hardened as she herself took to space and faced off with one of the strongest beings in the universe. Little did she know that her defiance was in vain, with little effort she and many others including her home planet was destroyed. Before her death, the woman known as Akinya, thought of her little escapee and felt joy and peace knowing that her child would live in peace away from the=is tyrant and away from her cruel heritage. She could only hope that one day she would see her in happiness in the otherworld. Then, as a small smile graced her pink lips, all was black.

A small pod, alone among the stars, makes its way towards a small backwater planet known as earth. As the pod enters the atmosphere and makes its landing upon the earth creating a crater within its surface. The pod door opens and the child opens its eyes, taking in its surroundings. Its strange and new, and it frightens her but she doesn't cry. Instead she merely nods back off to sleep uncaring of what happens next.

An elderly man carries a small child, a male, from the woods. The child was knocked out after falling on his head not twenty minutes earlier. The man had every intention of taking his small new adopted son back to his home when he saw another crater in the earth. Frightened that he may be going spry and went the opposite way of his home, he went to see the what caused the crater. At the center of the crater was another pod similar to that of his new son only this one had a strange symbol written on its side. Climbing down the steep hill of the crater he went to investigate the new pod; what he found was another child, this one however was female. Looking up at the sky, he wondered to himself if any more of these strange children would be making an appearance. After staring at the sky for a few more moments, he reached down and picked up the small female; this one had a auburn tail while the male he was holding had a dark brown tail. Grandpa Gohan sighed, hoping he would be able to provide for both of these strange children. Then, with two children in his arms, he made his way back to his home.

_Twenty years later_

"Goku! Hurry up and get Gohan ready to meet your friends! I want him back by dinnertime to study!" Chichi called from the kitchen. Goku was fumbling trying to get his son ready to meet his friends for the first time. He was taking him to Kame house to meet Master Roshi, Bulma, Krillin and Oolong. He then wondered to himself if his old childhood friend would be at Kame house. He smiled as he thought of his friend that he had long ago considered practically a sister. He had grown up with her and has known her for as long as he could remember. Grandpa Gohan had raised them together then Master Roshi took them both in. They were inseparable, at least, they were; but now that Goku was married and had one son, she practically disappeared. He has searched for her numerous times but she has her ki suppressed, hiding herself from him and the rest of the Z gang. Whatever set her off is still a mystery to him, but then again he was never the sharpest tool in the shed. It still didnt make it hurt any less though, she was like his other half; where Goku lacked she excelled. She was unbelievable smart, witty and knew how to handle her battles. She could determine whether the outcome of the fight would be in her favor or not just by a few simple ki readings and her intuition. Where in Goku's case he had the brute strength and was the strongest fighter on earth. She was the strongest woman on earth and even rivaled Goku in power, sometimes Goku thought to himself that she lets him win. Oh Masuki, where could you be?

"Dad?" Gohan tried to break his father free of the trance he was in. Goku shook his head and smiled the classic Son smile and finished dressing his son. Goku picked up Gohan and went to the kitchen and kissed his wife goodbye.

"You remember what I said Son Goku, back by dinnertime or else you'll go hungry for a day," Chichi threatened.

'Yeesh this studying must really be important or else she wouldn't be so serious,' Goku thought to himself then smiled to his wife, "Of course Chi! And don't you worry I'll be back by then." He kissed his wife then took his son outside. "NIMBUS!" He called. Almost instantly the little yellow cloud came to them, Goku stepped on it with his son in his arms and made his way towards Kame house all the while hoping to see Masuki.

Broken buildings and destroyed forestry surrounded the cloaked figure. The figures face couldn't be seen behind the hood they were wearing. The figure walked casually among the dead bodies of the townspeople. The village was slaughtered, and the figure merely kicked most of the debris and bodies alike out of it way. One of the survivors was a small boy cowering in a corner of a broken building, although he was shaking he wasn't figure moved towards the boy and crouched before reaching the small child. A lithe gloved hand reached out towards the child and he eyed the stranger warily before taking of towards the center of the broken building. The figure stood and removed its cloak, the cloak before it was removed hid underneath a woman in her early twenties with red hair. With the cloak now removed her long red hair billowed out behind her, her blue tank top held the symbol of the turtle hermit on the front and back. Her black gi pants billowed out behind her with the wind, her eyes one blue and one green were slightly big but held no innocence like Goku. Instead they held the pain of many sorrows throughout the world, she was the guardian of most of these tribes and she had failed them as their protector. She took a deep breathe and summoned from within her the deepening power that only she knew of. Not even her best friend from childhood who was like a brother to her knew of this power, but then again he also didn't know that she had- no such thoughts arent welcome at this time.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment," _Her song echoed throughout the village. She knew anyone who heard her voice would be entranced, but she had no ill will for these children. Only to take them to a place where they could be safe from monsters and evils.

"_Come little children, the times come to play, here in my garden of Shadows,"_Although the song was dark with its lyrics, her voice was so loving and so inviting soon she saw a couple children peeking their heads out and even a couple coming towards her song.

"_Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrows," _She turned towards the part of the forest that wasn't destroyed and beckoned the children to follow. Soon she spotted a couple children still weeping over the loss of their parents.

"_Weep not poor children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passions," _She led them into the forest and towards a haven like clearing that she had created for herself. The children oohed and awed at the sight but mostly still focused on her soothing singing voice.

"_Hush now dear children, it must be this way, too weary of life," _She sat down in the middle of the haven field and beckoned the children to sit or lie down around her, "_And deceptions._

" _Rest now my children, for soon we'll awake, into the calm and the quiet,"_The children laid their heads down and some even were lucky enough to be in her lap. She continued to hum softly to them as they slowly drifted off into a easy sleep.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment," _She pet the head of one the children in her lap.

"_Come little children, the times come to play, here in my garden of Shadows," _She ended her song softly and slowly raised herself to her feet. The children will be safe here, she set up something with a few of the neighboring villages after hearing about the destruction but before going to investigate. They would be here shortly to collect the children then find them new homes or find family members. The woman counted how many children had survived the slaughter, only six. She sighed, she was hoping there would be more than that, but alas she was wrong. She left the haven and decided she needed to get away from the guilt of letting those people get killed. But where would she go? She pondered that for a moment before smiling inwardly. Yes, thats the perfect place, it seems fate is allowing her a chance to reunite with some old friends.

Goku hopped off the nimbus cloud and announced his arrival to all who were in Kame house. Soon there were four people fighting to get out of the house before the other to greet their old friend, but soon stopped in their tracks as soon as they spot Gohan in his arms.

"Um, Goku, I can't help noticing that five year old you're carrying," The blue haired woman named Bulma said.

"Goku just because we found you and Masuki in the woods as a kid doesnt mean you can go around stealing children," The bald one, Krillin said. _( A/N i couldn't help but put the abridged version of their meeting Gohan in here instead of the original one lol it was too perfect with the situation plus i needed some comic relief...so jus fyi u will be seeing the occasional DBZ abridged version reference in here =^.^=)_

"Ummm, ok, this is actually my son Gohan," Goku said looking at his friends confused as to why they would think that he would do such a thing as steal a child.

"What!" Everyone seemed to shout. Gohan took this as a getaway opportunity and made his way over to the turtle that was sitting over by the shore.

"Oh so this means you...you know," Bulma said getting close to him and giving him THE look.

"Know what?" Goku asked confused.

"You know, bow chika wow wow," Master Roshi almost instantly came over to Gokus other side and stared directly at him hoping to get some dirty gossip.

"What are those noises you're making?" Goku gave Master Roshi a weird look then looked of in the distance to ponder what they could be talking about.

Meanwhile both Bulma's and Master Roshi's thoughts synchronized, 'OH MY GOD HE'S A PARENT!'

"HAHAHAHA, oh Goku you never were the brightest light bulb," A voice came from over the distance.

Goku looked up to spot a face he never thought he would see again, "Masuki!" His face lit up and he went to meet her as she landed on Kame island. As soon as her feet touched the ground they were lifted back off again as she was lifted up and spun around in a hug.

" Haha, Ok Goku put me down now before you decided to have a heart attack," Masuki giggled as he put down.

"Im sorry I just couldn't help it you've been gone for so long and i didn't know where you were let alone if you were ok, which by the way," Goku bonked her on the head slightly, " Don't do that too me again you should tell me if you're going to go on a adventure alone this way I'm not worried. Where were you anyway," Goku finished crossing his arms.

" Ok mom," Masuki chuckled as she rubbed her head slightly, " Well i went around the amazons and such, just some training and meditating really," She looked up at Goku mischievously, " Why were you so worried anyway? We aren't kids anymore you don't have to fuss over me like I am one," She crossed her arms as well. " And besides it looks as if you made it just fine without me around, seeing as you had that little squirt to deal with." Masuki jutted her thumb back to where Gohan was riding on the turtles back.

Goku just scowled playfully and turned his attention also to his son, " Well you could say that," He admitted.

"So are you training him to be a fighter?" Krillin asked.

" No, Chichi has him study all the time. I think she wants him to be, oh whats it called?"

"A productive part of society?" Krillin offered sweat dropping at his friends dullness.

"Yea that, Hey Gohan get over here last thing we need is your mother to find out you were playing with that turtle she'll have my head," Goku answered Krillin, then called over to his son. Gohan went over to his dad and latched a hand on his father's gi pants.

" So how was every- HOLY F #$" Masuki cursed.

" Masuki!" Bulma scolded and placed her hands on Gohans ears so that he didn't hear the obscenities coming from the only female fighter among them.

" Is that a dragon ball on his head?" Masuki asked wide-eyed. To be quite frank she never like Bulma way too preppy and high maintenance for her to want to be anywhere near here. Bulma's constant bitching drove Masuki up the wall, not to mention the fact that she always has something smart to say about how Masuki looks. So to answer any questions, no Bulma and Masuki do NOT get along. They put up with each other for the sake of Goku but not because they think one day a fairy godmother is gonna pop up and say ' and you shall be besties'. No, just no; Bulma gave Masuki a nasty glare and was going to retort but Goku was quicker.

"Sure is!" He said happily, oblivious to the fact his son just heard a curse word. If he wasn't, then he was afraid of upsetting Masuki to the point of her leaving again.****  
****

Bulma settled for Gokus answered and removed her hands from Gohan's head, the scolding could wait until the little one was out of hearing range, " But doesn't that make him a target for the bad guys and stuff?" Bulma questioned.

"Ah, come on, you guys are starting to sound like Chichi. I defeated Piccolo, who else could there possibly- HOLY BLACK ON A POPO!" Goku's eyes widened as he felt a power level that was twice as high as his, incoming and fast.

"What is it?" Bulma asked. Bulma being the only one in the group that couldnt sense power levels, stood there with a dumb look on her face. Masuki wanted to facepalm but also slap her for her inability to sense ki.

" Obviously its a power level that is unbelievably high you twit!" Masuki couldn't control her anger any more and spouted off at her. 'For being the smartest woman in the world you sure are dense at times,' Masuki thought to herself.

Bulam opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Goku, " I just sensed a power level higher than...than, Krillins losing streak!" Goku announced looking around for the potential threat.

Krillins face then took a depressed turn from its seriousness as he heard his best friend say this, " You know, you guys are the reason why I go to therapy," He said sullenly.

Thats when HE showed up, the long mane of hair cascading down his back and a scouter over his left eye were just a few minor clues to that this guy couldn't be human, at least until his tail made it to everyones vision. Master Roshi sucked in a breath after seeing his tail, he knew that this man wasn't from earth.

"Ah there you are Kakarot," The man addressed Goku as if he knew him. Then again he was pretty popular, but why would he call him Kararot instead of Goku.

"Who are you?" Goku demanded standing in front of his friends and his son. Masuki walked up beside him and took a stance next to him.

" Oh, a mate perhaps? Little Kakarot growing up so fast, what's your power level little woman," The man pressed some buttons on his device and scanned her power level; She deliberately made as low as it would go, "Oh a mere level of 30, I guess thats good for a human female. Neverless, while is this planet even still alive Kakarot? You should have destroyed this planet a long time ago! Why did you abandon your mission like a coward?" The man was growing enraged and Masuki fought hard to keep her power level in check so Goku could try to handle this without violence.

Little did she know the dull twit she called her friend merely blinked his eyes at him and said, " What?"

Masuki and Master Roshi Both anime fell while the rest all held sweat drops. 'This man who is he?' Masuki thought to herself, 'And was this planned, or is this just a Chance Meeting?'

**Aaannndd CUT! Alright take five every one!**

**Masuki: I like this plot its more structured than ur last ones Misuri.**

**Yea well, you know, maybe YGO just wasn't my strong point. See I've seen every original episode of DBZ and i guess since I had only seen a couple of YGO episodes I really wasn't able to do much with them.**

**Yugi: Its ok Misuri, we completely understand.**

**Marik: Wait does this mean she's not gunna update our stories?**

**I never said that!**

**Goku: Just admit it Misuri you know as well as I do that by the time you get to the YGO stories not only will you get bored with this one you will also get bored with those stories and even work on that WR story that has been sitting in your hard drive for forever. -_-**

**^^' Alrighty lets get to work on that script for remember me huh?**

**Joey: What about Start of a New Era?**

**Malik: or even STYGO ( screw this im in YGO)**

**Oh boy we have alot of work to do.. anyways, until next chapter! Misuri signing off!**


	2. Battle with Raditz Part 1

**Misuri here for another update!**

**Yugi: So much for updating our stories**

**I'm sorry Yugi but I'm going to put your stories on hold while I try to set the stage for Masuki in this story.**

**Masuki: Well at least I'm being put in more stories now..and as the main character to boot! (does happy dance)**

**On to the disclaimer!**

**Everyone: The following is a non-profit fan based fiction story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter two: Unexpected**

Raditz looked at Goku, or Kakarot rather, with a face that screamed disappointment. While Goku merely blinked at him and looked around at his friends that had been shocked at his simpleton response. Masuki was the first to recover as she looked Raditz dead in the eyes and reformed her fighting stance.

" So are you going to tell us who you are or are you just going to confuse my brother more?" Masuki referred to Goku as her brother, even though she knew deep down that she didn't truly see him that way. She pushed those unnecessary thoughts aside once more, twice in one day, things were getting emotionally complicated for her.

" I'm sure you would like to know who I am, but you disappoint me Kakarot, I honestly thought you had mated with this being," He gave a smile that screamed evil, " She actually might have been accepted within our ranks considering her power level is higher than most of these weaklings," He crossed his arms and chuckled to himself.

Masuki had to bite her cheek to keep herself from losing her temper, granted she knew the statement was true, but she hated the way he belittled her friends (excluding Bulma of course). She fought hard to keep her power level low, for fear of him actually finding out how powerful she actually was. Underestimating your opponent is always a fighters greatest mistake, and she was determined to make this fool fall for it, "Look buster, just tell us who you are already!"

" Why spoil that surprise? How about I give you a brief history Kakarot, on who YOU are," Raditz laughed maniacally, " You are born of a superior race of intergalactic warriors known as the Saiyans, you were sent here as a child to destroy this planet and get it ready for trade. Our planet was destroyed due to a meteor crashing directly with Vegeta-sei; and just to make this story have a more interesting twist to it, I am your BROTHER!"

Everyone within hearing distance instantly became even more fearful of this person, knowing that this guy wasn't from earth sent them over fears edge. Only Masuki and Goku stood their ground against this newcomer as he continued to laugh at them.

Goku was just completely confused, " What?"

" Is this some kind of sick joke," Masuki snarls. Raditz snarled and turned his attention to the insufferable "human." Masuki braved getting nearer the looming giant, " Look pal, I've had enough shit go down in one day so I certainly-" Her words were cut off by a smack that sent her flying across Kame island.

"Masuki!" Everyone one the island seemed to shout. Krillin, who was feeling ballsy, started walking towards Raditz to give him a piece of his fist and his mind.

"Now you listen here," Krillin began, again a smack erupted into the air as Krillin was sent flying this time; only he landed in the side of Kame house.

"Krillin!" The remaining few gasped in horror.

"Hey stop beating up Krillin!" Goku deepened his fighting stance, getting ticked off that this guy who claimed to be his brother had just hit his two best friends.

"Oh, and why should I?" Raditz asked arrogontly.

" Because you're breaking Kame house!" Goku reasoned, hoping that if Raditz didn't give a dang about his friends maybe he might care about Kame house.

Oh, but boy was he wrong; you could just barely hear Krillin saying, " Yea, stop breaking Kame house." His voice sounded of that of betrayal and physical pain.

Masuki got up from the debris of the trees and dusted off her gi; this guy was going to be a pain in the ass. He successfully bitch slapped her, AND sent her flying all in one swipe. Masuki gritted her teeth, if this guy was so powerful then what could possibly-no, oh no. Masuki's eyes widened as realization sunk in, he had to be after the dragon balls; and it just so happens that the squirts got the four star ball on his head. Masuki mentally face-palmed her adoptive brothers stupidity and rushed to Gokus side where his son was clinging to him. Masuki knelt down and grabbed Gohan's hand to try and pull him away from his father.

" Daddy!" Gohan screamed, he clung harder to his fathers leg as he also tried to shake of the strange woman trying to pull him away.

"Kakarot, did that little twerp just call you daddy?" Raditz asked, acid seeping from his voice.

"No he didn't," Goku hoped that Gohan would eventually let go so Masuki could take him somewhere away from this monster. He shook his leg to try and get the point across to Gohan while trying to show that this " twerp" wasn't his kid.

"Gohan let go," Masuki hissed, it fell on deaf ears as he started to scream.

"Gohan enough!" Goku hollered. Gohan instantaneously stopped screaming but his tear still ran a bit; his father had never used that tone of voice before, this must be bad.

"HAHAHA," Raditz laughed at them, " Fools you can't even control a child." He snickered some more before kneeing Goku in the stomach and punching Masuki in her back.

"Daddy!" Gohan tried to help his father but Raditz intercepted him.

"No use trying to fool me Kakarot, he has a tail and that is evidence enough for me. So I'll be using him as my leverage, kill one hundred people by tomorrow or you can kiss your son goodbye," With that he took off into the air, Gohan screaming for his dad the entire time.

"Quick somebody stop him!" Goku mustered out between ragged breaths. Yet, instead of the sound of people trying to help, all there was was the sound of crickets. " Dammit, Krillin!" Goku cursed at his all time best bro.

"Hey, I was bitched slapped into a house! Whats your excuse?" Krillin bantered.

"Um, I was kneed in the stomach!" Goku retorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Masuki merely struggled to rise, after that punch it really weakened her. Both her pride and her body ached, but she was still trying to piece together who this person was. If he claimed to be Goku's blood, then that must mean Goku isn't from earth. If Goku isn't from earth then that would explain the tail when he was younger, but wait, she had a tail as well. Did this mean they are both not from Earth? She was still trying to piece everything together when a booming laughter filled the air. instantly everybody looked up to see Piccolo floating above them.

"What?" He asked then touched down to Kame island.

"Ah man, look Piccolo I know you want to kill me and all but now isn't a good time. I just met my brother, turns out I'm an alien and he took my son,-"

" Oh yea I saw that it was friggin hilarious," Piccolo started laughing again then stopped abruptly, " I'm sorry for your loss," He said monotonically.

" Yeaaa," Goku drawled out, " Wanna help me get him back?" He raised his hand hoping Piccolo was feeling generous.

"Why?" Piccolo drawled out as well.

"I'll add you on Myspace?" Goku offered. Piccolo didn't even contemplate, it in a minute he was in the air with Goku headed towards Raditz's position. Masuki looked after them as they left, _Should I follow them._She contemplated this for a minute, weighing her options as they began to become a dot in the distance; _Fuck it._With that last thought she took off after them sending Oolong flying into Master Roshi.

_I just hope I catch up to them, dammit why did I freeze up like that? _Masuki hissed as she flew an upped her ki making her fly faster to hopefully catch up to her brother.

_(Meanwhile with Raditz)_

The kid kept crying and crying, " Tch, how can you be a saiyan child? Your screams rival that of a banshee!"

Gohan continued to cry hoping someone would hear him and save him from this man claiming to be his uncle.

" Shut up," More crying, "SHUT UP!" He continued to cry, _Thats it, _He thought to himself. He grabbed the back of Gohans shirt and tossed him inside his space pod. After shutting the hatch he climbed out the crater, "Thank god that's over now time to sit back relax and-" His scouter started to go off and he pressed one of the buttons silencing the alarms, " Beat the crap out of whoever is coming," He sighed, " Great."

" Hey you! Gimme back my son!" Kakarot and the namekian touched down in front of him. taking their stances.

" Oh? Why should I Kakarot? After all I told you the stipulations, I don't hear the sound of people screaming," Placing his hand to his ear, Raditz pretended to listen for screaming.

Goku growled but Piccolo merely tossed of his weighted cape off of his shoulders with determination. " Enough talk already," He snarled. Don't get it twisted Piccolo wasn't here to save Gokus son, he was here to kill this wanna-be so that he had an planet to rule; nothing more nothing less. Goku began removing his weighted armor as well but not after sending Raditz a knowing smir stand a chance against them both. Goku would get his son back, and Piccolo could go back to planning to take over the world again. Yes, things would be back to normal, or at least as normal as they could get. He knew once they removed their weighted clothing, their power levels would rise and he wouldn't stand a chance. Raditz watched intensely as this was taking place and smirked.

" So nudity makes you stronger on this planet," Raditz said as he unzipped part of his armor.

"Uh, no we were wearing weighted armor," Goku said with a confused tone.

" Oh I see, that would have been stupid anyway," Raditz laughed off his embarrassment.

After his laughter died silence filled the air, " So that hair does compensate for something, " Piccolo commented sarcasticly.

" SHUT UP!" Raditz blitzed towards the duo and elbowed them both in the back. Surprised and slightly shaken up, Piccolo and Goku staggered off to the side away from Raditz.

" That power! " Goku gasped.

" Goku we need to be careful," Piccolo commented in his usual monotone voice.

" Why don't we try rushing him?" Goku asked, then without waiting for Piccolos response he did just that; however, it didn't work.

" Ok maybe we need to try to not call out our moves-" Piccolo began.

"Again!" Goku rushed his "brother" dead set on getting one good hit on this man who claimed to be his brother.

" Dammit Goku!" Piccolo cursed, " Can we at least try to dodge this one?"

"Dodge what- OH GEEZ!" Goku slanted to the side barely missing the ki blast that was headed straight for him. Piccolo did the same, by the time they hit the ground they were both out of breath. " Well Piccolo at least we dodged that one high fi-eeeeeeeeeeve" Looking over to his temporary ally he could see that piccolo lost one of his arms in the blast. Its sickly green skin was covered in a violet gorey ooze that appeared to be blood. Goku could feel himself want to retch at the site but he maintained his composer.

" HAHAHA I'm sorry has anybody seen my arm? You can't miss it its green!" Raditz continued to laugh like a total mad man.

" Goku," Piccolo whispered, " I think I know of a way to stop him. I was going to save this until our battle but it seems as those plans are being changed. The good news is I only need one arm to use it," Piccolo smirked.

" And the bad news?" Goku raised his eyebrow.

" I need you to distract him while I power up the attack-"

" That's not so bad,"

" -For five minutes, and considering he beat us both to a bulp in under one I- nah I think you can handle it." Piccolo smirked to himself.

Goku looked at his ally surprised, " Wow you really have that much faith in me?"

" Yea, sure, " Piccolo sighed.

"Well as long as you have faith in me I think we can do many great things," Goku beamed then turned back to Raditz who had stopped laughing and was watching them curiously.

Raditz twitched his tail slightly at the heated glare his brother was giving him. Goku clenched his fists, face filled with determination and with a battle cry he lunged at his brother. He was moving faster than he had thought he could move and Raditz stood his ground clearly unfazed by Goku's charge. Bringing his fist back Goku was ready to clock his brother but something kicked Raditz into a nearby hill. Goku stopped comically and avoided running into the mystery person but barely. He looked back through the cloud of dust he created with his feet and could see some random pieces and parts of the person. Eventually the dust cleared and there stood the one person he was most surprised to see today.

_Masuki. _

**_*X*X*X*X*X*Masuki POV*X*X*X*X*X_**

Even though she flew as hard as she could she still managed to be late. Masuki could already see the battle beginning to unfold from her position, Dammit dammit dammit! I'm not going to get there fast enough!Piccolo looked injured as she got closer, and Goku was charging the bastard, _ That moron! Is he trying to die? _She gave one last burst of speed and managed to kick her left foot out and make contact with the side of the bastards head. She landed and heard Goku coughing up some of the dirt he had kicked up trying to stop from hitting whoever saved his ass. The burn of the dirt in her eyes didn't bother her, she stood her ground waiting for Raditz to return with a vengeance.

"Masuki! What are you doing here?" Goku shouted un-expectantly. Masuki wanted to reply, she really did, but she was more focused on waiting for monkey boy to climb out of the decent size crater in the side of the mountain. Her eyes had turned completely green, this only happens when she is battling or singing. Her aura, a dark blue, surrounded her; surrounding her body an twisting and twirling like tentacles all around her.

This time she wasn't letting anybody die, this time she would keep her promise; yes, this time.

AAAAAAAAAAAAnnnddddd cut!

Masuki: AAAWWEEE but it was just getting good!

Goku: She is obviously trying to entice her readers by giving them a cliffhanger and something to look forward to in the next chapter.

O.O who are you and what have you done with our simpleton?

**_**Gohan: Please review! **_**


	3. Confrontation and Death

**Vegeta: If you don't review I will blow up the planet!**

**Goku: No you wont.**

**Vegeta: SHUT UP!**

**Masuki: Um, please review so these two don't end up killing each other.**

**On to the disclaimer!**

**Everyone: The following is a non-profit fan based fiction story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 3:**

The dust cleared and the abomination that was Raditz stood after being cheap shotted. He wiped the blood from his lip and growled, how could a simple girl, a human girl, even lay a finger on him. He decided to shrug it off as a lucky hit and stared down the girl with the blue aura. There was something weird about her, and it gave him a slight chill; who was this girl?

" Where is my nephew?" She questioned.

" Awe is miss Auntie poo coming to the rescue? A true disappointment that a woman has to come and aid you Kakarrot. I truly thought you better than this, : Raditz spat into the ground , " To let someone of such weak standards surpass you in strength is an insult to our kind. I will kill both of you for your insolence!"

The girls brow furrowed and she gritted her teeth, she was clearly pissed. Raditz, however, didn't care; he made a dash for her and flung his fist at her which she dodged. He hissed and began a new approach, in a few seconds they were fighting. Most of Raditz's attacks were either dodged or caught by the "simple human".

Raditz had had enough and powered up his ki, " Bloody Saturday," He yelled and soon a wave of powerful energy was headed directly for the girl. She tried to dodge but ended up caught in the blast, this brought Raditz a sickening wave of pleasure.

As the dust cleared the girls form was still seen, only hunched over in an obvious show of pain. She straightened with much effort and brought her hands above her head.

" Na….tures….," she choked out, "CALL."

A huge orb of energy was thrown at Raditz he was surprised at the show of power by the girl but easily dodged it.

" Shit…" Was all she managed to say before she collapsed.

" Tch, pathetic, I actually thought this would be a challenge," Raditz scoffed. He raised his hand towards her and smirked, " Die wench," With that he sent a ki blast straight for her.

" MASUKI!" Goku cried, but it was too late, Masuki didn't have the strength to dodge the oncoming blast and took the hit full on.

**Goku's POV:**

She didn't stand a chance, he gritted his teeth at the sight of seeing his lifelong friend beaten, bloody and lifeless on the ground. He couldn't believe someone who had shown him all his life how to fight correctly was beaten so easily.

Her killer merely laughed at it all, " Oh don't fret Kakarot you will join her."

" AHH," Goku let out a battle cry and he began attacking the brute. The fight was one sided, Goku mainly taking all of the beatings and Raditz dishing it out. It seemed that there was no way to beat him. Then, a thought occurred to him, Raditz's tail!

Goku feinted left and made it behind his attacker, in which he grabbed Raditz's tail.

" PICCOLO! DO IT NOW!" Goku screamed through the air.

" I need to charge it a bit more! Hang in there a few more minutes!" Piccolo's voice echoed across to Goku.

_Shit, _Goku mentally cursed. Raditz was begging Goku to release him, he even promised to leave and never return. He didn't know if he should believe him, afterall he killed his best friend; but the part of him that separated him from the villains was his pure heart, and he was going to give Raditz a chance to redeem himself. Goku dropped his tail after getting Raditz to promise he would leave. Raditz promptly had fallen to the ground and Piccolo's voice filled the air.

" What are you doing?" Piccolo yelled at Goku, " Don't let him go!"

" You fool!" Raditz kicked upwards into Goku's chin sending him flying through the air. Goku tumbled backwards, then was assaulted over and over again by his so-called blood. After several minutes of tossing him around Raditz kicked Goku to the ground on his back. Raditz towered over his younger brother and placed a foot to his chest.

"Just as I thought. You've become weak, you don't have the heart of a saiyan and because you disgrace your own race you'll pay," Raditz brought his boot down upon Goku's ribcage with every intention of smashing it and killing him. He was about to finish him when his scouter beeped, " What the-?" Raditz hadn't even finished before his space pod exploded and tiny Gohan came flying out with rage.

"STOP HURTING MY DADDY!" He wailed and headbutted the brute in the chest, successfully cracking his armor.

" Gohan?" Goku looked at his son incredulously.

" Daddy!" Gohan made his way to his father only to be kicked away by the brute who's ego and pride weren't the only thing wounded. Gohan tumbled away and was unconscious; Goku's rage doubled and he managed to grab Raditz from behind in a full nelson.

" What? What are you doing, you idiot! Let me go," Raditz struggled against Goku's hold but he wasn't budging.

" PICCOLO NOW!" Goku screamed.

" Are you crazy, you'll be caught in the blast too!" Piccolo hollard back. Raditz's eyes widened, he had forgotten all about the namekian; how could he forget about such a thing!

" I don't care DO IT NOW!" Goku desperately tried to keep his hold on Raditz.

" No! Please spare me! I'll leave I promise!" Raditz pleaded to Goku's merciful side once more hoping he let him go.

" Oh no, I'm not falling for that again," Goku gripped him tighter and prepared himself for the blast of Piccolo's new move.

" Not going to lie this is not the way I wanted to kill you but I guess it'll have to work," Piccolo grinned and raised his fingers, " Special Beam Cannon!"

The blast tore through the air and Goku watched as it hit his brother, then tore through to blow straight through both of them. Raditz's stunned figure hung in the air for a split second then fell face first in the grass. Goku's destroyed body laid behind Raditz, barely clinging to life.

" How," Raditz coughed, " How is this possible? How could I be beaten by such low level creatures?"

" Get used to it, not everything is going to go your way," Piccolo walked over to Raditz's bloody form.

" Why would he do such a thing," Raditz couldn't believe his own brother would kill himself to save such a weak planet.

" Doesn't matter why, here on Earth there are these things called dragon balls. They can grant any wish, and most likely his little friends will bring him back to life as soon as they find out he's dead. So he won't be dead for long," Piccolo stated with a grimace.

" HA! Hahaha," Raditz coughed up blood as he laughed.

" Oh god, being on the brink of death made you insane," Piccolo sweatdropped, " Well time to put you out of your misery," Piccolo raised a hand as if to send a fatal ki blast.

" Oh no, I'm sane. I'm just laughing at your stupidity," Raditz coughed.

" What?" Piccolo growled.

" You just gave my comrades the perfect reason to come and destroy this planet," Raditz coughed as his eyes started to glass over, " Enjoy your last year namekian." With those last words Raditz died. Piccolo could hear something coming from the contraption on Raditz's face.

All he could make out was, " He was weak anyway….immortality…". Piccolo wasn't sure what the insane saiyan meant by that but he was certain of one thing; things were about to get complicated next year. He looked over at the dying Goku and smirked. All those years training had finally paid off, he had done what his father had wanted and killed the man he hated. An uneasy feeling settled in Piccolos mind, as if something he did he actually regretted. He shrugged it off and went to pick up his cape and turban as Goku's friends landed in the blue haired womans plane.

" Goku!" Krillin rushed over to Goku's dying form.

" Hey buddy," Goku wheezed.

" Hang in there buddy, I have a sensu bean somewhere," Krillin began to dig in his pockets.

" Krillin, it's up to you now. Take care of my wife while I'm gone, and take good care of Gohan. He has a lot of potential, I seen it. Krillin, take care old friend." With those last words Goku died.

" Goku," Krillin whimpered. He held his friends hand as he wept, the tears falling on Goku's body in steady beats. ' Why, why didn't you take me with you,' Krillin thought in despair. Krillin could hear the cries of Bulma behind him, and stood to try and be strong for the sake of Goku.

" Stop your crying, its annoying," Piccolo fixed his cape.

" How dare you!" Bulma screeched.

" Look did you forget you have dragon balls? If you truly miss him then just wish him back," Piccolo said.

" Duh! how could I forget," Krillin face palmed himself. How could he forget something important like that.

Everyones thoughts stopped dead as Roshi slowly walked over to the only other body than Raditz's. Roshi knelt down to his other student who laid in the grass, " Oh Masuki."

" No, not her too! Dammit! We can't bring them both back with Shen Long," Bulma cried.

" AGH!" Piccolos yell echoed through the plain. His veins bulged as he struggled to recreate his arm. With one final yell his arm grew back with a sickening sound.

" Ugh," Krillin said, " That was disgusting it grew back just like a lizard."

" Look bringing those two nimrods back isn't your only worry right now. Apparently two more of those saiyans are headed this way. They'll be here next year," Piccolo rubbed his newly regrew arm.

" How can we take two more of those guys? Without Goku and Masuki we are screwed!" Bulma began to panic. Piccolo merely walked over to the dead Masuki and nudged her, yep she was dead. Just as he nudged her, her body disappeared along with Goku's. ' Kami, what are u planning?' Piccolo thought to himself.

" What? They're gone," Krillin gasped.

" Most likely taken by Kami to the otherworld," Piccolo figured.

" Oohh how are we supposed to fight those guys. It's like Bulma said, without Goku and Masuki we are royally screwed," Krillin was desperate to find an answer.

" Doesn't matter to me what you're going to do. I'm going to train," Piccolo walked over to Gohans unconscious form and picked him up, " I'm taking Gohan, BYE." Piccolo flew off with Gohan in tow.

" Quick somebody stop him!" Krillin cried. Crickets sounded and an odd sense of deja vu filled the air, " Dammit Roshi!"

" Shut up Krillin," Roshi retorted.

" Aw," Krillin was even more depressed. How was he supposed to explain to Chichi that not only was her husband dead, but her son was kidnapped by their worst enemy. Things were getting very complicated, very quickly.


	4. The Otherworld

**Hope you guys like the chapter!**

**The following is a non-profit fan based fiction story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Masuki looked around the huge golden room, was she really dead? She inwardly sighed as she remembered how quickly she was taken out by the monster claiming to be Goku's brother. She wasn't able to do anything but stall for time, but she guessed it helped in the end. It was quite a shock to find out she was transported to the checkpoint with her body, She always thought that she would become some kind of cloud like the rest of them in the huge line. She deadpanned when she saw her brother appear beside her, turns out he also lost the fight against the brute.

" Goku?" Masuki said quizzically.

" Masuki!" Goku ran up and hugged his adoptive sister, " I'm so glad to see you!"

Masuki gave a weak smile, while she was happy to see him again, she knew how he got here, " Goku, you do realize we're-"

" In the otherworld," A scratchy voice said behind them. They turned around to see Earth's Guardian Kami staring at them with serious eyes.

" Ah yes," Another voice spoke, only this one was loud and filled with authority, " Son Goku and Reese Masuki. I see your pages here, causes of death: murd-. Hm."

" King Yemma, I have a request to make of you." Kami spoke with respect and bowed his head to the red giant behind the desk. Goku and Masuki were fascinated by how huge this being was. He was red and had horns on his head like a demon, but he didn't act like a demon with the way he stamped a huge book with authority.

" Hm," He mumbled without looking up from his book.

" I request that these two receive training beneath King Kai," Kami spoke with his bowed.

King Yemma looked up from his book in shock, " Hm, do you believe that they have what it takes?"

" I do Mighty Yemma," Kami raised his head.

" Then send them to snake way, if they can make it there then they will receive their training." King Yemma looked back to his book, " Now get out of here I have some important work to do."

" Um, King Yemma sir," Goku spoke up.

" What boy?" King Yemma answered.

" There should have been someone who came here that claimed to be my brother, I was just wondering where he ended up," Goku smiled sheepishly.

" Let's see, " The red man flipped through the giant book, " Ah yes, here he is. Raditz, he was sent to Hell because of his deeds. Is that all, I have very important work to attend to boy."

" Ah! Yes sir thank you," Goku bowed in respect then left with Masuki to find snake way.

" I'll send someone to take you there, " King Yemma called as they walked away.

" Good luck to you both," Kami nodded to both of them.

" Thank you Kami, " Masuki smiled at him. Kami merely nodded back weakly and disappeared.

" Are you ready for our training Masuki?" Goku asked.

" Well, yea I guess," She replied, " But what are we training for?"

" Are you two headed to snake way?" A voice asked from behind them.

Goku and Masuki turned around to see a blue demon looking man in a vehicle waiting for them, " Well yes," They replied in unison.

" Alright, get in, I'll take you there." The blue demon began starting up his vehicle as the two fighters walked up and took a seat.

"So how long is Snake way?" Goku eagerly began conversation with their new driver.

"Some say it's a hundred miles long! Nobody has ever fully made the trip on Snake way except for the mighty King Yemma himself," The demon puffed his chest in pride for King Yemma.

"Oh, wow. It sounds like it'll be fun then!" Goku beamed. Masuki facepalmed, she wasn't a big fan of running in the first place; air-go she wasn't looking forward to this trip.

"Goku, you still haven't told me what we are training for!" Masuki bopped her adoptive brother upside the head to get his attention.

"OW! Sorry Masuki, but apparently two more of those saiyans are going to be headed to earth in a year's time. So we have to get special training to fight them off," Goku explained.

"Oh, I see. Wait, they can only bring one of us back in a year's time! Which means one of us is going to be left here." Masuki fell glumly in her seat, " I just know they are going to wish you back instead of me. After all you have Gohan and ChiChi, me, I have nobody."

Goku looked over at his depressed sister, he hadn't realized that only one of them could be wished back until just this moment. His face sunk from its usual happy demeanor to a more sympathetic one, " Ah come on Masuki, surely you don't think that?"

"It's the logical choice Goku. Why would they bring me back? Nobody ever really liked me on Earth. I was the weird martial arts girl who grew up in the woods with a ditz brother," She laughed when she mentioned Goku. She turned to him teary eyed and smiled weakly, "You deserve to be wished back, you've saved thousands of people; you've defeated King Piccolo and his son. Everybody is going to want their hero back, they're not going to want his sister." She finished her depressive rant when the vehicle stopped. Masuki silently stepped out and walked towards Snake Way. Goku followed intent on making his sister feel better before they made their trip.

"Good luck you two," The blue demon said.

" Hey before you go there something I need to ask," Goku said.

" Hm?"

" There is a witch that occasionally visits the other world, her name is Baba, do you know her?" Goku asked hopefully.

" Yes, she visits occasionally, why do you ask?"

"Well I need you to pass a message," Goku told the blue demon that Baba needed to tell Master Roshi not to wish them back until one year has passed so they could train with King Kai.

" Alright so that's one year, no wish back right?" Goku nodded his head, " Alright I'll be sure to tell her," With that the blue demon waved and drove away.

"So this is Snake way? Well I see how it got it's name," Masuki commented. Goku looked at the giant head of an open mouthed snake and made the connection as well.

" Haha, yea; well let's get going." Goku smiled and jumped up to the head of the snake, "Whoa, this is one long road."

" What?" Masuki jumped to the top as well and looked upon what was snake way. The path went on as far as the eye could see, Masuki gulped.

" Well, I hope it's not too long so we can get to King Kai's faster for training," Goku placed a hand on Masuki, " Ready?"

Masuki nodded, " Yea lets get this over with." With her face filled with determination, they both flew off to begin their long journey on snake way.

-Back on Earth-

Piccolo flew past various wastelands and forests before he came upon an area that he was satisfied with and landed inside of a creek. He looked down at the unconscious child under his arm, picked him up from the back of his shirt, and tossed him in the water. The child known as Gohan awoke from his unconsciousness and sputtered from the accidental inhale of the water.

" Pah, pah, pah," Gohan finished releasing the water from his lungs and looked up to see the green man who fought with his father. He went from confusion to straight fear as the green man known as Piccolo smirked at him.

" Alright twerp, listen up; your dad and aunt are dead. The only way for them to come back is for your dad's idiot friends to wish him back. I've taken you with me because in one year more of those like that guy are coming to kill us. Any questions?" Piccolo looked down on Gohan expecting him to stay silent. However, this was not the case, instead of sitting and nodding like a good boy Gohan immediately tried to escape from the big green man. Piccolo grabbed the back of Gohan's shirt before Gohan could even get anywhere and held him in place.

" No, let go of me! Daddy! Help me Daddy!" Gohan wailed and wailed for his father that could not answer his son's cries.

" Foolish kid," Piccolo mumbled and placed Gohan on dry land. Gohan sat down and began to cry once more for his father. " Look kid, if you don't stop crying I will give you something to cry about," Piccolo snarled.

Gohan sniffled and looked at the mean green man with sadness, " My daddy isn't coming back?"

" Forget it kid, if you're looking for sympathy you won't get it." Piccolo crossed his arms and looked away from Gohan, " Point is they are dead, and now you are with me. I am going to train you to defend my world from these saiyans."

" Saiyans?" Gohan was unbelievably confused and for some reason was no longer scared of the green man.

" Yes kid, saiyans, now from now on you will be trained by me Piccolo; and you will not complain, got it?" Piccolo picked up Gohan by the back of his shirt.

" Yes mister Piccolo, but I'm only four-," Gohan began.

He was cut off by Piccolo throwing him into a nearby rock formation screaming, " DODGE!"

On Mount Paozu there was a small cottage, and in that small cottage was a woman in her mid twenties. The mentioned woman was cleaning her husbands and sons dirty laundry when her father arrived.

" Chichi darling," The man called to the young woman.

" Papa!" The woman now identified as Chichi called back to her father. Chichi was no ordinary housewife, she was actually a princess in the Ox kingdom; her father being the king.

" How's my little girl doing?" He affectionately said to his only daughter.

Chichi rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, " Papa, I'm not a little girl anymore ya know, and I'm doing just fine thanks. How are things in the kingdom?"

" Awe," The Ox King saddened, " But you've always liked it when I called you that."

" Papa," Chichi went over to her father and hugged him, " I'll always be your little girl, I'm just grown up now and kinda wanna be seen as an adult. You understand right papa?"

" Of course I do sweetheart, it's just going to take some getting used too," The Ox King gently squeezed his daughter's small frame lovingly and stood up. " So where is my grandson?"

" He is with his father at the moment, he should be home soon," Chichi smiled. _I hope, _she silently thought to herself. She knew of Goku's tendencies of showing up late or not at all and prayed he would come home on time as to not embarrass her.

**AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD CLIFFHANGER! Do you have any idea how hard it was to write Masuki's depressive rant? F *&amp;^ ng hard! Anyway i know its MMMMMMMAAAAAADDDDDD late but I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
